


On Duty

by RedwoodRRoad



Category: Glee
Genre: Glee AU, Lifeguard Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedwoodRRoad/pseuds/RedwoodRRoad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel isn't really a beach person, but when his friends drag him to Florida, it's sort of unavoidable. The only consolation is that the Lifeguard is very attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Silly AU the love of my life gave me. The fic sort of slowly catches you up to everyone's ages and school statuses, but none of it really matters because everyone is just in this little bubble within Florida. I think that's the case for literally anyone when it comes to Florida (lol). Anyway, enjoy this weirdly-separated three-part thing!

  
The plane ride was awful. The taxi service was awful. The _heat_ is very possibly killing him. Needless to say, Kurt Hummel does _not_ like Florida. He has been _convinced_ by his female companions that it is _not that bad_ , but Kurt knows what he likes. He knows that Florida is only _millimeters_ better than Ohio, and that is _only_ because Miami has a pretty extensive night life. Frankly, the night life is the only reason he decided to agree to join them on this week-long trip.  
  
To be quite honest, he hopes the night life can grant him a boyfriend more than anything else.  
  
Getting through high school in a homophobic town was hard enough on his romantic life; getting through college in New York with, honestly, too many _diverse_ kinds of people might have actually been harder. He’s in his third year, and he’s had one _very_ serious relationship that ended on rather good terms. Adam Crawford was nice: he cooked well, he smelled nice, he took fast showers; however, it was boring. All of it was boring. Kurt thought he would have been thankful that there was finally _one_ mellow gay man he could have a romantic relationship with, but after a few months of dull chats and dull dates and dull sex, he eventually took a step back and wondered if he was really ready for domestic life, or rather, a _domicile_ life. He knew he needed to _wake up_ and experience _life_ again: the kind of experience he felt upon _first_ setting foot in New York and realizing he was going to live in that _beautiful_ city.  
  
Call him selfish; call him picky; Kurt Hummel doesn’t care. Kurt Hummel needed to _try something new_ : if only for just a week.  
  
“Kurt Hummel needs a _vacation_ from this vacation,” Kurt himself lamented, massaging his forehead with his fingers as he sat on the end of the hotel bed.  
  
“ _Kurt Hummel,”_ Santana snapped back, unzipping her bag from the far corner of the room and glaring over her shoulder, “needs to chill out and realize this is just the first day of our _vacation_.”  
  
Kurt glared back. “My _day_ started _six hours ago_ when we rushed to an airport thinking we were going to be late before realizing as soon as we got there that we still had two hours before our flight. My day _continued_ ,” Kurt went on as Santana rolled her eyes, shooting his icy eyes at the floor again, “when we had massive turbulence on a terrible plane—“  
  
“We didn’t know the company was bad until you told us,” Rachel tried to cut in. Kurt spoke over her.  
  
“—and nearly made me knock myself out on the back of the chair in front of me—which was, might I add, not the most neighbor-friendly use of a reclining chair. Furthermore,”  
  
“Oh, please,” Santana breathed, rolling her eyes again.  
  
“It took us _over an hour_ to drive _20 miles_ to our hotel, and I had to squish up in the _very back seat_ with _all_ our luggage because our Actual White Trash teenage driver thought it would be hip to have an entire stereo system in the back of his taxi.” Kurt finally looked up and dropped his hand to shake his head at Santana. “A stereo system, which, unnoticing to you ladies, did in fact have ‘ _the best mother-fucking base beat you’ll ever mother-fucking hear_ ’, and believe me, I _felt_ it.” He nodded sarcastically. “I felt it like I had a vibrator shoved far enough up my ass that it was in my _stomach._ ”  
  
Rachel made a face. “Gross, Kurt,” she gagged.  
  
Mercedes grinned and rolled her eyes from her place behind him on the bed. “Okay, first of all, I was the one who told that white boy to turn his music down fifteen minutes into the drive.” Kurt nodded and turned his head to give her a half-appreciative look. “Second of all,” she continued, shooting a playful look at him, “you’re not the only bitch who’s tired, but you’re the only bitch bitchin’ about it, so you need to get your bitch-ass into bed and take a bitch-ass nap.”  
  
Kurt narrowed his eyes as Santana howled in the corner, but he soon broke into a smile when Mercedes began to nudge him with her foot. When Rachel came up to him and hugged him, pushing him into the bed, they all began to laugh and fall together on the bed.  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------

  
The next morning, Kurt was up bright and early, post-shower and fixing his hair. Having already dressed himself in his bathing shorts and a well-fitted tank top, he was almost at the point where he could wait for his friends to rise from their bed-graves and get ready themselves.  
  
It was all too soon through his quiet morning that Santana was joining him.  
  
“Putting your make-up on, Pretty Boy?” she deadpanned.  
  
Kurt scoffed. “Honey, I don’t need make-up to look better than you even if you put pounds of it on yourself,” he sassed. As she stepped to the toilet, Santana stopped and spun a bit on her heel to smack Kurt teasingly on the back of his head. Kurt feigned pain as she pulled her pants down and sat at the toilet. Waving his hands up, Kurt gagged. “Do you have to do that now?!” he squealed, but Santana only laughed in response as Kurt left the bathroom and closed the door, laughing softly to himself and shaking his head.  
  
  
About an hour later, they were finally ready to head out. Santana had rented a room in a hotel about a ten-minute walk from the beach, and Kurt hated every gross, hot minute on the way to the beach. Once they arrived and Kurt got a look at that _water_ , he felt a sigh of relief escape him.  
  
Finding a spot took up a bit of time. A lot of families spread out across the beach, and they ended up having to sit practically next to the lifeguard station. As they began to set their blanket out across the sand, Kurt heard a rather assertive voice from behind and above him.  
  
“Hey, uh, you guys? You can’t set that up there. You gotta be five feet away from the station with your stuff.”  
  
Kurt felt a prickle of annoyance at the slight tone of arrogance in that voice; his small hatred of authority really overshot his self-awareness. He tilted his head over and turned with the intent to shoot a smarmy smile and spit out a smart affirmation of the request—only to freeze immediately at the gorgeous, handsome, shirtless, _tan_ face that smiled at him calmly.  
  
His mouth fell open. “Ah—Right. Sorry,” he sputtered, locking his mouth closed to keep from drooling. “We’ll scoot over for you,” he managed to croak out.  
The lifeguard gave him a wider grin. “Thanks so much,” he called back before popping polaroid glasses on his lovely face and facing the water again.  
  
Kurt swallowed and kept his eyes on the man as the girls started tugging the blanket a few feet away from the guard station. After a second, Mercedes came up to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned abruptly, already blushing, and ignoring the knowing grin she was giving him, he began to help them move their stuff out.  
  
  
Part of him thought it was petty. Part of him thought he was _really_ out of line and that it was almost childish to do some of the things he was doing to get even the smallest hint of attention from the nameless lifeguard. Kurt was pulling all the stops: bending over at the perfect angle from the station to pick things up, stretching his arms and legs as often as he could, very _slowly_ pulling his shirt off and flexing the biceps he worked hard for in his freshman year as he sprayed sunscreen over himself. It all felt very “Baywatch” to him, but he couldn’t be hardly ashamed.  
  
Actually, he was rather proud of himself when he decided to take a dip in the part of the water directly in front of the guard station and, upon deciding to return to the beach, popping out of the water with the image of a slow-motion, hands-pushing-back-hair, and swishing his hips as he strutted onto the sand. As he began to come up the beach, he threw his eyes to the lifeguard, heart pounding, and gave him a flirty smile while trying to keep it completely innocent.  
  
He was proud to catch the man with his mouth slightly open, even if he closed it as soon as Kurt smiled at him. A short nod with a small smile returned to Kurt, and Kurt bit his lip and hurried to his seat.  
  
Kurt was immediately met with a shocked and gaping Santana, an overly-excited Rachel, and a proud Mercedes who lifted a glass of wine in celebration while comfortably lounging in her own seat.  
  
“What?” Kurt asked innocently, but the smile on his face was hardly convincing.  
  
  
Later that day, as Kurt lounged under an umbrella with his eyes closed, he began to feel his nose tingle at the feeling of being stared at. He opened his eyes to see Rachel bent over next to him, in his face with those doe-eyes, and wildly pointing.  
  
“Kurt!!” she whispered loudly.  
  
Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and waved his hands out in exasperation. “What??” he stage-whispered back.  
  
She pursed her lips and pointed harder behind herself, and Kurt’s head followed her arm to catch sight of the handsome lifeguard climbing down his station and chatting with another, also pretty good looking lifeguard while putting his hands on the back of his bright red shorts. Kurt gasped when the man began to stretch his muscled back and his arms out and his neck to the side, and honestly Kurt could probably just watch this man stretch all day and be _completely_ satisfied.  
  
“Is he going on break?” Mercedes asked on his other side. Kurt shrugged, shaking his head as Rachel gasped.  
  
“I think he’s coming over here,” she squeaked, rushing off across the blanket to sit in her chair and pretend not to pay any attention.  
  
Just as she said, the lifeguard was turning towards their set up, and Mercedes gasped in his ear. “Oh my god, I think he is,” she whispered to him.  
  
Kurt whipped his head to her as he caught the lifeguard waving to the replacement guard and starting to walk away. “No way, he just needs to walk past us to get off the beach—there’s no way he—“  
  
Mercedes cut him off abruptly when she grinned past him and turned to her magazine, slipping a headphone in her ear. Slightly confused, Kurt turned again and nearly jumped when he saw the lifeguard himself stepping up and slowing his stride as he came up next to Kurt.  
  
“Hey there,” he greeted Kurt with a smile, his hands in his pockets and those polarized sunglasses beaming down at him.  
Kurt’s face split in a gaping grin. “Hi,” he managed to spit out. Collecting himself, he motioned to the space between their set up and the guard station. “We’re not still too close, right?” he asked, trying to break the awkwardness in the air.  
  
“No, it’s good,” the guard brushed off, turning a little to look back at the station. Kurt could just barely get a glimpse of his eyes behind the sunglasses’ temple, but what he _really_ wanted was to see the man’s eyes _without_ the glasses, and in better lighting like this. “You guys are fine now,” he continued, turning back to Kurt with that big grin.  
  
“Good,” Kurt breathed, nodding to him. He really wanted to say more—wanted to solidify this obvious relationship happening.  
  
Before he even had to say anything, the lifeguard was starting again: “Are you from around here?” he asked.  
  
Kurt shook his head. “No, I’m from New York,” he replied. After a beat, he retracted that: “Well, technically, we’re all from Ohio, but we moved to New York for college.”  
  
“Wow, Ohio?” The guard asked, thick eyebrows popping up well above the frames, “That’s cool, I’m from Ohio too. What part?” Kurt felt his heart flutter at the similarity.  
  
“Lima,” he chirped.  
  
“That’s crazy,” the guard replied, “I’m from Westerville. That’s like an hour away.”  
  
Kurt almost laughed. “That is crazy. We probably passed each other.” Then, considering the man’s age, he retracted his statement again. “That is—I don’t know how old you are; there could be quite an age gap between us.” Immediately, he regretted saying that. He hoped he didn’t completely blow the whole conversation.  
  
Instead, the guard just laughed. “I don’t know, I wasn’t gonna assume your age, but I can tell you that I turned 25 this past year.”  
  
A four-year difference. Kurt could handle that.  
  
He floundered for a bit, but he managed to croak out, “I’m 21. As of May.”  
  
The guard nodded, and Kurt could see him suck his bottom lip under his top lip. “Congratulations. Turning 21 is a huge moment.”  
  
Kurt giggled before he could stop himself. “Yeah, I wasn’t a big drinker until it happened,” he replied.  
  
The lifeguard laughed in response, big and hearty. “I know how that feels,” he said playfully. “But at any rate,” he continued, “I hope you’re having a great time down here, and I, uh…” Kurt could see a pink tongue peek out to lick those nice-looking lips. “I hope I get to see you around.” With that, the still-unnamed guard began to turn, and Kurt, speechless, could only watch. “Oh,” he started suddenly, causing Kurt’s heart to skip as the man snapped his fingers and turned again to him. “By the way, my name’s Blaine.”  
  
Kurt felt his jaw go numb as _Blaine_ held his hand out to him. Kurt slowly reached up and swallowed before replying, “Kurt,” and shaking the rough, worn, working-man’s hand.  
  
Blaine beamed down at him. “See you later, Kurt,” he said before releasing Kurt’s hand and heading off behind Kurt’s blanket.  
  
Kurt felt the pounding in his ears: so much so that it almost made him dizzy. He whipped around in his chair to watch Blaine walk off towards the entrance of the beach. Slowly, Mercedes turned her gaze to watch the man along with Kurt, smiling cheekily.  
  
“Someone’s got a boy crush,” she sang playfully in his ear.  
  
Instead of wildly trying to deny it, Kurt sighed dreamily. “Ohh yes,” he affirmed, “Yes I do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt still hates the beach, but attractive Lifeguards make everything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two! Obviously. This part is weirdly shorter than the last, but the third part is the longest. I'm not sure how I did that; I don't apparently know how to fill parts out to fit a word quota. At any rate, I hope you enjoy!

Kurt and the ladies went out that night. Dancing, drinking, hopping from bar to bar; overall, Kurt was having a great time. He hated to admit it, but Santana was right: he was having fun on this trip. Their partying went early into the night, but eventually it had to end. Around 1:00 in the morning, they returned to the hotel room and passed _out_. Having not quite drank as much as the ladies, Kurt laid back in his bed and let his head swim with thoughts and excess alcohol. As he closed his eyes, he felt the day wash past him in, well, waves, and the best thing he witnessed in his flashing memories was undoubtedly Blaine. Blaine the lifeguard. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine the hot, hot, _hot_ lifeguard who seemed to like looking at him as much as Kurt liked looking at him. Smiling to himself, his chest fluttered with the hope to see Blaine again when they return to the beach later in the day.  
  
His dreams were happy to remind him just about how attractive Blaine is: as well as how long it has been since he’s been _intimate_ with someone. Images of a tan-bodied man with golden eyes pressing into him flashed through his mind: his dream-self _flourished_ in the fake sex and half-smile kisses and the warmth that felt _so real_ between his legs.  
  
He woke up slowly and confused in the morning, but as soon as he remembered where he was, he immediately began to feel the discomfort in his pants as a product of the incredible dream. Getting up, he practically stumbled to the bathroom and groaned as soon as he inspected himself.  
  
  
Later that morning, they all headed back to the beach. Part of Kurt was excited to relax on the beach and possibly nab some form of flotation device and relax in the water. The only thing he was missing was _Blaine_. The lifeguard _literally_ of his dreams at this point, and as much as Kurt can pretend to want to relax and lounge on the beach, what he really wants above all else is to watch The _Gorgeous_ Blaine Lifeguard again.  
  
Once they made it to the beach, Kurt _insisted_ that they park it at the same place as yesterday without insinuating that it was for the purpose of getting close to Blaine himself. As they began unpacking—well away from the station—and Kurt bent over to hand-fix the corner of the blanket, he heard a voice clear itself behind him. Kurt tried to put his grin down as he turned and gave Blaine himself a smart smile.  
  
“Make sure that’s five feet, Sweetheart,” Blaine teased, grinning behind those polarized lenses.  
  
Kurt felt his mouth open in a small grin at the obvious flirt. “You don’t have to worry, Mr. Lifeguard,” he tossed back, “I’ll make sure we keep a hard length between us,” he finished cheekily, hoping his rocky euphemism made enough sense.  
  
He watched Blaine raise his eyebrows as he leaned over the flotation device. Kurt also managed to catch him do that lip-sucking thing as he nodded. “Keep it tight, Darling,” Blaine called to him with finality.  
  
Kurt pursed his lips in a tighter smile as he watched Blaine sit back and turn to watch the water. “Oh, I will,” Kurt promised himself under his breath. He turned back to his friends as they smiled at him with pride.  
  
  
A few hours into the day, Santana turns to Kurt and tells him he should ask the lifeguard about a possibility of water toys. She explains to him that sometimes beaches like this have sheds that keep floaty toys or small kick-boats or even cheap boards. Kurt was hesitant to approach the guard station, but with enough peer pressure from Mercedes and Rachel as well, he was getting up, putting down his book, and straightening his tank top up and fixing his hair before stepping off toward the guard station.  
  
He approached the front carefully, and for a moment, he wasn’t sure if Blaine noticed him. As soon as he began to call Blaine’s attention, Blaine’s gaze turned to him, and a big grin spread across his face.  
  
“Hey, everything alright?” Blaine asked, tilting his head as he leaned forward over the lifeguard equipment.  
  
Kurt stretched his neck out as he tried to give a cohesive answer despite the angle he was staring up at Blaine with. He tried not to gaze into Blaine’s shorts, but part of him _really_ wanted to accidentally see something. Eventually, he floundered but managed to reply, “My friends are wondering if you guys had any water toys in, like, a shed or something…”  
  
When Blaine gave him a thoughtful look with a tilt of his jaw, Kurt worried. Swallowing, he hoped the question would not make him look like a fool for asking it. Eventually, Blaine nodded and sucked his lips together. “Yeah, I think I can open the shed for you,” he agreed. Kurt lit up a little as Blaine smiled at him again and started to get up. “Just give me a sec, okay?” he mentioned as he got out a walkie-talkie and requested a short-term replacement for his post.  
  
Kurt took the time to go back to his blanket and let the girls know what was happening as he grabbed his shoes and a pair of sunglasses. The girls poked fun at him for a bit and teased him, but Kurt managed to ignore most of it. When he overheard Blaine talking to someone else, he turned and realized it was about time to leave.  
  
“See you later, ladies,” Kurt purred, shifting his shoulders as they laughed before turning and joining Blaine as they started walking towards the entrance of the beach.  
  
  
Blaine unlocked the shed door and opened it for Kurt. Kurt slipped inside and tried to take a look around as he lifted his sunglasses onto the top of his head. He just barely felt Blaine put his arm behind him to flick a switch as the lights turned on. Sighing, Kurt looked around the shelves of floatation toys and, essentially, boogie boards and the like.  
  
“Quaint,” Kurt mused.  
  
Blaine laughed behind him. Kurt turned and gave him a playful smile. “Do you know what your friends would like?” he asked with a grin.  
  
Kurt hummed and looked around. He picked out a few inflatable beds and spotted the perfect circular tube in which he imagined himself sitting. Unfortunately, as he tried to tug it out from the top shelf, he began to have an issue. He was definitely not too short to grab it, but something stuck, and he couldn’t quite get it loose. “Uhh,” he started nervously.  
  
Behind him, Blaine started coming up behind him. “Need a hand?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah, I just—I think this one is a circular inner tube, and I think it’s stuck,” Kurt informed.  
  
“Here,” Blaine whispered, leaning over to grab a stool and placing it behind Kurt. He stepped up onto it and stood right behind Kurt as he reached up for it. Kurt bit back a gasp as he closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of having Blaine’s body _actually_ touching him in this snug shed. “Sorry,” Blaine breathed slightly above him as Blaine braced himself on the shelf by Kurt’s head. Kurt bit his lip and looked at the tan arm braced just by the fingers, Blaine’s islander bracelets sliding down his muscled, veiny forearms. Kurt felt Blaine teeter a little as he pulled out the inflatable, but Kurt grabbed his arm and kept him close. Blaine looked down and grinned at him. “Woops. Thanks,” he chuckled. Kurt looked up and tried to give Blaine the biggest doe eyes he could as he just barely leaned back.  
  
“It’s no problem,” Kurt replied, rubbing Blaine’s arm with his thumb a little.  
  
With another grin, Blaine began to step down as Kurt pushed himself forward to give him room. He looked over his shoulder as he held the deflated beds close to him. “This’ll work, right?” Blaine asked, half-handing the tube to Kurt.  
  
Kurt nodded with a smile and turned around. “Yep, that’ll work,” he affirmed, taking the tube with a sweeter smile.  
  
Blaine smiled back and blinked slowly. “Need anything else?” he asked softly.  
  
Kurt inhaled and pretended to look around a bit, perfectly aware that Blaine was staring at him intently, before sort of shifting his feet and stepping into Blaine a bit. “Nope,” he said in equal volume, flicking his eyes down Blaine’s front before meeting his eyes again, “I think I’m okay.”  
  
Their eyes met with sudden, dark intensity, and Kurt thought he could just barely see Blaine flick his eyes to Kurt’s lips, but Blaine soon looked away and smiled to himself. He looked up again and licked his lips. “Shall we go?” he suggested.  
  
Kurt wanted to protest, but he nodded and turned to step towards the door. Behind him, Blaine reached for the handle, and Kurt could swear he felt something poke his backside that was either the walkie-talkie in Blaine’s pocket or _something_ else.  
  
A large part of Kurt wanted to hold the door closed and handle this _something else_ and forget _all about_ the inflatables.  
  
  
Blaine walked Kurt back to Kurt’s blanket, helping him carry the tubes the whole way before letting them fall gently next to the lounging ladies.  
  
“Thank you,” Kurt sang to him. Blaine grinned as he straightened up and nodded. As he turned to leave, Kurt hopped up to him and grabbed his arm. “Hey, sorry—“ he started, giving Blaine a blushing smile when he almost tripped on the man, “But, um—Do you—uh—Do you know any good bars around here?” he stammered. He meant to ask if Blaine would _join_ him at a bar, but some part of him chickened out.  
  
Blaine seemed to think about it for a moment as he squinted upwards with his— _cute_ —mouth open, but he soon gave him a short smile. “Yeah, there’s a place a few blocks down the strip. It’s got huge lights and, uh,” Blaine began to smile a little more sheepishly, and Kurt gave him a confused smile. “Kind of a big image on it.”  
Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. “’Big image’?” he tried to clarify.  
  
“Yeah,” Blaine said with a bob of his head. “You’ll know it when you see it,” he promised, dropping a wink to Kurt before turning a little. “See you later, Kurt.”  
  
Kurt was stricken with adventurous interest, but he was more-so intrigued by that _wink_. Blaine just winked at him. Kurt watched Blaine leave with a dropped jaw, and if he wasn’t sure before that Blaine was interested in him, he definitely is now.  
  
It's all in the little things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Kurt still doesn't like the beach, there are some things that make it all worth the torture: like shameless flirting and eventual _satisfaction,_ so to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three. Like I said in the last one, it's a little longer, and uh. So are some other things. ;)
> 
> Dicks. I mean dicks. I cut out the sex scene itself because I felt like it didn't fit, but _man,_ Kurt's a tease. Like wow. Hope you enjoy!

  
Kurt went out with the girls that night. They went back to a few bars they hit the night before, but Kurt managed to convince the ladies to try a new place he knew next to nothing about. At first, Rachel voiced her concern. Santana almost agreed, making a point that it could be dangerous: knowing nothing past a sign in the front can be something like a red flag. The notion alone made him worry, and Mercedes certainly noticed his sudden unsureness.  
  
“Let’s do it,” Mercedes ended up stating, squeezing Kurt’s shoulder with a sure smile, “If the four of us stay together, we’ll be fine.”  
  
Kurt had appreciated it: especially since it convinced Santana and Rachel that it would work out. As long as his friends were comfortable, he was comfortable. As a bonus, he might even see Blaine.  
  
Needless to say, he made himself look _good_ : Short shorts that left _nothing_ to the imagination, a black quarter-length crop top with a split collar, knee-high lace up boots, and cat-eye sunglasses. Part of him thought he looked perhaps _too_ trashy, but the girls had convinced him otherwise.  
  
They did a lot of searching, but they managed to find it eventually while the night was still young. Blaine was right: “ _Club Boi”_ was _definitely_ a speaks-for-itself bar. Unfortunately, it wasn’t quite the place for the girls, but they only realized that when they stepped inside and started ordering drinks from the _very_ attractive, very _gay,_ men behind the bar. The only thing that was missing for Kurt was Blaine.  
  
He had all sorts of fun with the ladies, but he really ended up looking around quite often for any sign of the man who practically invited him here. After an hour and a half of trying to enjoy himself while simultaneously searching for the lifeguard, Kurt found himself more tipsy and depressed than drunk and excitable. Turning to Mercedes next to him, he raised his voice to her: “Hey, I think I’m gonna go back to the hotel.”  
  
Before Mercedes could say anything as she squinted at him, Rachel tapped on his shoulder from behind him, and he turned to her. “Why?” she asked with a frown, “is everything okay?”  
  
He made a rather unsure noise and shook his head. “Yeah, I’m just sort of tired, and I think I feel a headache,” he replied over the music, “You guys can stay or go to another bar or whatever, I really don’t mind!” he promised.  
  
“No, we’ll walk you back,” Mercedes finally cut in with a few nods. She reached for Santana as she turned to them before continuing, “And then, yeah, we can go out again if ya’ll are up for it.”  
  
Kurt nodded appreciatively as Rachel and Santana agreed with her, and then they went off and started heading back to the hotel.  
  
  
Once he was back and alone, Kurt took a long, slow shower. He wasn’t sure he knew what he was feeling, but he managed to pin down some essence of loneliness. Even in the bar, he witnessed Santana—who, being a _lesbian woman_ , is the exact opposite person to get picked up at a male gay bar—happen to get courted by another lesbian girl. Kurt was beyond happy that Santana got the girl’s number, but he was honestly jealous that he could not hardly get the same attention from someone whom, he _thought_ , wanted to give him that attention.  
  
Sighing, Kurt rubbed his eyes under the water and finished up. He left the bathroom, ignoring the outfit he left strewn out on the desk after practically tearing it off himself, and climbing into the bed and shutting the light off.  
  
  
Kurt woke up the next morning with a bit of a start. Mercedes and Rachel were already up, just moving around and doing things in the bathroom. He was slightly surprised that he had not been the first up, but he could have given himself some credit for feeling so downtrodden the night before. He eventually got up and started getting ready, hoping he could get some answers from Blaine today.  
  
He didn’t try as hard with his outfit this morning. Yesterday, his shorts were a few inches above the knee: he had wanted to show off his legs more and wear tighter swim shorts for his silent admirer. Today, however, he went back to wearing longer board shorts and a tank top he felt comfortable wearing all day without removing it. When they got to the beach, Kurt sort of tried to ignore the guard station as they set up in the same place, despite Kurt’s nervousness.  
  
A few times through the first hour, Kurt tried not to glimpse too much at the guard station, but he was almost sure Blaine was up there and ignoring him too. It began to drive him actually crazy, so hopping up out of his seat, Kurt went over to the station and knocked on the wood as he glanced up at— _definitely not Blaine_.  
  
A taller man with a curly top-knot and the smallest amount of facial hair looked to him sternly behind essentially the same sunglasses as Blaine, and Kurt immediately felt himself flush with embarrassment.  
  
“Oh, uh—”  
  
“Hey, Kurt!” Someone suddenly called from somewhere next to him. Both he and the other lifeguard looked over, and in his stomach Kurt felt somewhere between fluttery and sick as Blaine approached him with a big grin. He turned to the seated lifeguard above him for a moment. “Hey, man, you’re off now,” he informed. The stranger nodded and began to get up. Kurt moved out of his way as he climbed down the station. He smiled nicely at the man as he left, and as he turned back to Blaine, he caught him smiling happily at him. “How’re you doin’?” he asked.  
  
Kurt kept a small smile on and nodded. “I’m good. I’m okay. How are you?”  
  
“I’m alright,” Blaine replied, grinning wider. Kurt wished he could see Blaine’s eyes, and he felt the conversation bubbling up in his throat. With a sharp inhale and a drop of the smile, Kurt began to reach up to Blaine’s face, but he pulled his hands back abruptly.  
  
“Do you mind if I—Uh,” he started softly, “Can I take your glasses off?” Blaine raised his eyebrows but nodded, and Kurt slowly brought his hands to Blaine’s sunglasses and pulled them forward and off. He let his arms slowly fall as he and Blaine kept locked eyes. Up this close, Kurt could really marvel at the browns and golds in Blaine’s eyes, but he could not completely appreciate them with his current feeling.  
  
“Are you okay?” Blaine eventually asked, tilting his head with worry.  
  
Kurt blinked a few times, stammering a bit as he replied, “Yeah, I just—I need to talk to you.”  
  
Blaine nodded with raised eyebrows as he crossed his arms. “What about?”  
  
Swallowing, Kurt played with the sunglasses in his hands. “Well,” he started, flicking his eyes away for a moment. “For starters, I went to that bar with my friends last night.” Blaine gave him a surprised smile. “And, uh… Well, I guess I was a little disappointed that I didn’t get to see you,” he finished, tilting his head and giving him a longing look.  
  
Blaine’s smile dropped, and he blinked slowly as he leaned on the station. “Oh,” he sighed after a moment, “Gosh, Kurt, I didn’t realize you wanted to meet me there,” he explained sympathetically, “I sort of figured you wanted to hang out with your friends and stuff.”  
  
Kurt wanted to accept that, but a big part of him was hardly satisfied by that answer. “But it was a gay bar. I kind of thought you were giving me hints that, like, maybe you wanted to have drinks as…” He paused for a moment, shaking his head, “… As two gay guys, you know?”  
  
Blaine very obviously flushed, embarrassed. Kurt watched him intently. After a moment, Kurt watched Blaine drop his eyes and suck his lower lip under his teeth. He opened his mouth, and Kurt inhaled sharply again. “I… guess I didn’t think about that,” he replied with a chuckle. Kurt exhaled swiftly, somewhat more comfortable with that answer. Blaine licked his lips and looked up, seemingly sincere. “I’m really sorry, Kurt.”  
  
Kurt finally smiled again. “It’s okay. I guess I actually shouldn’t have expected you to be there; I think maybe I just thought…” He inhaled again, stopping himself from saying it. “I’m sorry for making a big deal about this.”  
  
Blaine gave him a weird look. Kurt didn’t quite recognize the blank-looking, half-smiling face he wore, but before he could ask him about it, Blaine was turning half away from him and pulling out his walkie-talkie. He called into it, requesting for someone to come out to his stand for a moment. Kurt waited in patient confusion, but when Blaine finished and turned to Kurt, he began to hold his breath.  
  
“Do you want to go look for some inflatables in the shed?” he asked lowly.  
  
Something flashed in Blaine’s eyes for a half second, and Kurt could only continue to stare even as Blaine reached around him to put his hand on Kurt’s upper back as they started walking toward the entrance of the beach. Kurt still held Blaine’s sunglasses in his hands as they ambled up the sand, rolling them in his hands.  
  
  
Blaine unlocked the shed and let Kurt in before him, flipping on the light behind him, and it all felt like yesterday again. Kurt decided to go along with it; he figured Blaine didn’t want to talk about the both of them anymore, but that was fine now. He really couldn’t blame Blaine for not reading his mind and _possibly_ being a little dense. It could also be that he just was not interested in Kurt at all. Either way, Blaine seemed happy to be with him now, so he was happy with that.  
  
“I think that inner tube you were using yesterday is up there again,” Blaine whispered, pointing past Kurt. Kurt looked up and noticed it hanging a bit off the top. He could probably reach it this time.  
  
Blaine started heading into the small space, but Kurt slipped in front of him. “I got this, Short Stuff,” he teased. Blaine grinned and pulled his hand back to let Kurt reach up. Up on his toes, Kurt reached for the tube, his fingers brushing the deflated rubber. He was painfully aware of Blaine still behind him, but for the life of him he could not understand why. Then, as he began pinching the slippery rubber, he began to feel a warm hand press onto his arm. He felt a rush of cool flow through him and make his fingers twitch as equally-cool air exhaled gently over his neck.  
  
“I hope you don’t think I’m leading you on,” Blaine breathed onto him, making his back tingle and his arm light up with goosebumps. The hand on his other arm shifted down his bicep and flitted over his elbow, curling into his side as he palmed the fabric of Kurt’s shirt. Kurt closed his eyes when he felt Blaine’s breath on him, letting himself fall back down on his heels and letting his other hand come down on the grate shelf. “I do like you, you know… The way you looked yesterday when you had those shorts and when you took off your shirt, and the other day you did this thing when you came out of the water, and _shit_ , Kurt, it was just like ‘Baywatch’ or something.”  
  
Kurt actually laughed at that. “Funny. That’s exactly what I was going for,” he managed to chirp.  
  
Blaine responded by dropping his head in Kurt’s neck and laughing heavily against his skin. Kurt smiled and leaned his head back, gasping softly when he felt Blaine press small kisses to his neck. The hand on his side began palming his skin, and Blaine’s other hand brushed a thumb over Kurt’s stomach. Kurt was absolutely speechless _and_ breathless, but Blaine continued moving his hand over Kurt’s chest, reaching down to pull up the hem of his shirt and dip his hand onto the warm skin.  
  
“This is okay, right?” Blaine asked against his skin. Kurt could only nod as he reached back with one hand to run over the curly hair. He inhaled sharply when Blaine grinned against him. The hand on his side gripped him low on his hip as the hand in front of him slid out from under his shirt and gripped his other hip, and he gently pushed Kurt flush into the shelves and pressed himself close behind him. Kurt gasped deeply again when he felt that hardness against his backside again.  
  
Finding his voice finally, Kurt craned his neck around to give Blaine a dark look with a playful smile. “Is that a walkie-talkie in your pants, or are you happy to see me?” he asked playfully, knowing it was a ridiculous line. Kurt watched Blaine narrow his eyes over a smile before he reached behind himself and pulled something up from the top of his shorts. He pulled out the walkie-talkie and shook it a bit in his hand for Kurt before reaching past Kurt’s head and putting it down on a bare part of the shelf. Kurt grinned wider as Blaine leaned his head in and pressed their lips together in a deep kiss. Kurt inhaled against Blaine as he opened his mouth for him and gripped the shelf.  
After a moment, the pseudo-romance ended and was replaced by urgency as Kurt began to grip Blaine’s hair. Blaine let out a gruff noise as he gripped Kurt’s hips tighter and broke off their kiss to kiss him roughly on the neck again. Kurt let his mouth stay open, and his eyes remained closed as he moaned and reveled in the feeling of Blaine pushing his hardness against him. All he wanted to do was bend over and give Blaine as much of him as he could, but there was just _not_ enough space in this small shed.  
  
Abruptly, he pushed back against Blaine and put his hand out to turn around and face Blaine. The lifeguard grinned and raised his eyebrows as Kurt crossed his arms over his stomach and lifted his shirt off his head. Blaine shook his head as he looked over Kurt’s chest, and Kurt gave him a coy grin as he dropped his shirt behind him and dropped his hands over the middle of Blaine’s chest. His eyes dragged over Blaine’s skin as his hands did the same, finally happy to have this boy literally in his hands now. Almost immediately after they met eyes again, their lips met roughly, and Blaine reached down past Kurt to wrap his arms around him. Needing to be closer, Kurt bent his leg and threw the other over Blaine’s hip and pulling him close as they kissed and groped each other. He yelped but laughed when Blaine grabbed his ass _underneath_ his shorts, leaning back and hiking his leg up higher. Blaine ran his hand down Kurt’s leg over his shorts as Kurt reached further down and gripped the hem of Blaine’s shorts. Obviously just as interested in getting into Blaine’s shorts as Blaine was for him, Kurt dipped his fingers under the waistband and tried not to let his knee buckle as his fingers dove through the hair there and finally reached Blaine’s warm, jutted-out cock. Blaine moaned at that, and Kurt took it as an opportunity as he opened his eyes and pulled his head back for a moment, flicking his eyes down as he pulled his hands up and looked down while he still had space to get a good look. Blaine grinned as he watched him, and Kurt soon bit his lip and looked up again.  
  
“Do you want to get out of here?” he asked softly, cheeks flushed a deep pink.  
  
Blaine licked his lips and groped Kurt’s ass again before pulling his hands out and reaching behind Kurt to grab their things.  
  
  
About an hour later in the hotel room, Kurt stretched an arm out from under the bed covers. He turned a bit and smiled at Blaine under him, Blaine’s arm stretched under Kurt’s torso. Blaine grinned back at him as Kurt pressed his hand onto Blaine’s chest. Kurt hummed as Blaine bent his arm and started petting his back.  
  
“You look good,” Blaine murmured.  
  
Kurt smiled a little wider. “I feel good.” Blaine flicked his eyes down Kurt’s front. “You made me feel pretty good, actually,” he finished, chuckling as Blaine did. Kurt leaned down to give Blaine another long kiss, letting Blaine pull him over him.  
  
Kurt felt Blaine grin against his lips, so he pulled back to get a look at him. “You’re really incredible. I’m glad I met you,” Blaine whispered. Kurt hummed again in agreement as they started kissing again.  
  
All of a sudden, the door of the apartment opened, and Kurt immediately opened his eyes and grabbed the blankets in a panic as Rachel, Santana, and Mercedes filed in.  
  
“Oh… my… god,” Santana started as they came into the room. The other two were speechless as Kurt huddled close to Blaine and Blaine only had wide eyes on the girls.  
  
“Uh, should we have _known_ this was going to happen?” Mercedes asked with a raised eyebrow, shooting Kurt a half-amused, half-concerned look.  
  
Sputtering, Kurt flicked his eyes amongst his friends. “Uhh—look, guys, I’m really sorry, I—I didn’t think you’d—I’m sorry,” he eventually told them.  
  
“I mean, hell,” Santana said, shaking her head and dropping her bag as she put her hands up, “I knew it would happen eventually; I’m just glad it isn’t in _my_ bed,” she teased, shooting a nasty smile at Rachel.  
  
“Oh my god,” Kurt whispered, realizing Rachel shared this bed with him as he looked to her like a deer in headlights.  
  
She honestly looked more shocked than upset or anything else, but without another word, she pursed her lips, threw her hands up like Santana, and walked out, taking Mercedes and Santana with her.  
  
“Text us when you’re done!” Rachel called, tossing Kurt’s phone which he left on the beach into the room before the ladies left and closed the door. The boys were left to stare at the suddenly-empty room, both equally confused.  
  
“What just happened?” Blaine asked, turning to look at Kurt with a crooked smile.  
  
Kurt blinked a few times, trying to comprehend what happened for himself, before looking to Blaine again. “I think we have the room to ourselves,” he eventually replied, giving Blaine a shrug.  
  
Blaine made a conceding face before he broke out in a smile and put a hand behind his shoulder, pulling him in close. “Sounds good enough for me,” he said softly.  
  
Kurt started to smile again, humming before letting their lips meet. He pulled back only to suggest, “Hey, do you want to see what I wore for you last night? It’s pretty hot, and I was disappointed I didn’t get to show it off.”  
  
“Absolutely,” Blaine replied excitedly.


End file.
